Diário de Bobby Utônium
by Rabbid Girl
Summary: Bobby sempre viveu à sombra de suas "irmãs", até o dia que resolve fugir de casa aos 6 anos. E tudo que aconteceu em sua vida ele nos conta através de seu diário. Inspirado em "Todo mundo odeia o Chris". BubblesxOC
1. Chapter 1

OBS: Normalmente eu uso os nomes em português quando crio fics das Meninas Super Poderosas, mas nessa fic vou usar alguns nomes originais: Powerpuff Girls, Blossom, Bubbles e Buttercup. Tirando esses, o resto irei colocar em português.

**Diário de Bobby Utônium**

**Capítulo 1.**

**Townsville, 1994**

* * *

><p>Meu nome é Bobby. Bobby Utônium, pra ser mais exato... embora eu não tenha tanto orgulho de meu sobrenome. Isso que vocês estão lendo agora é o diário da minha vida, começado a ser escrito quando eu fiz 6 anos e ganhei meu primeiro caderno (atualmente, eu tenho 23).<p>

Mesmo não sendo filho biológico, sou o caçula da família Utônium. Meu "nascimento" ocorreu em 1993, um ano depois das Powerpuff Girls serem criadas e, de acordo com o Professor Utônium, por causa de uma briga entre minhas "irmãs" e uns vilões. A briga parou dentro do laboratório sem querer, as químicas se misturaram e... nasci.

Na época, eu preferia ter nascido como um garoto normal e numa família normal... de preferência, numa que me amasse. Eu vivia nas sombras de minhas irmãs, que eram heroínas de Townsville e amadas por todos, enquanto que eu sequer ia à escola, e quando perguntava o porquê de nunca poder ajudá-las na luta contra o crime, ouvia sempre a mesma resposta do Professor.

**Professor: **Você é muito jovem e inexperiente para lutar.

Jovem? Inexperiente? Minhas irmãs tinham apenas um ano de experiência a mais do que eu, não era tanta diferença assim! E eu dizia isso o tempo todo pra eles, ao mesmo tempo que implorava por atenção deles.

Como se minha família ligasse para isso... Como se ligassem pra mim... Por essa razão que sempre me virava sozinho e treinava sozinho, sempre de madrugada e escondido do resto da família, pois nem treinar eles deixavam eu fazer.

A única pessoa com quem me dava bem era Bubbles. Ficamos muito próximos depois da madrugada em que ela me flagrou treinando no simulador, local onde as meninas também treinavam.

**Bubbles: ***entrando no laboratório* Tem alguém ali?

Como eu estava treinando, só notei a presença dela no laboratório quando o simulador foi interrompido e pude vê-la através da vidraça.

**Eu: ***espantado* BUBBLES?

**Bubbles: ***surpresa* Bobby? O que está fazendo aí?

_"Empinando pipa"_. Me deu vontade de responder aquilo no momento, pois a pergunta de Bubbles era muito óbvia: o que eu estaria fazendo num simulador de treinamento? Treinando, é claro! Mas mesmo com vontade de ser sarcástico, respondi a pergunta dela assim que saí do simulador.

**Eu: **Treinando. O Professor não me deixa fazer isso junto com vocês, então estou fazendo escondido!

Naquele momento, achei que Bubbles iria voar pra fora do laboratório e berrar pra casa toda o que eu estava fazendo, o que provavelmente me deixaria numa grande encrenca. Mas ela fez exatamente o contrário.

**Bubbles: ***sorriso* Quer que eu te ajude?

A partir daí, Bubbles me ajudava sempre com o treinamento, passando pra mim qual era o treino que davam para ela e as irmãs durante o dia. Não demorou muito e logo chegamos ao mesmo nível, mas o resto da família nunca soube.

Até tentei contar a eles uma vez, mas me ignoraram como sempre.

**Professor: ***lendo jornal*Agora não, Bobby, estou ocupado.

**Buttercup: ***vendo televisão* Sai fora e volte mais tarde!

**Blossom: ***com um livro na mão* Estou estudando, Bobby, agora não posso brincar com você.

Minhas tentativas de me aproximar de minha família eram sempre frustradas, até que pedi um teste de DNA. Queria saber se tinha parentesco com as Powerpuff Girls e pedi que Bubbles fosse comigo fazer o teste.

Pro nosso espanto, não havia nenhum traço de DNA semelhante entre nós, o que significava que eu não tinha laços sanguíneos com ninguém. Depois de descobrir isso, parei de tentar chamar a atenção de minha família e evitava vê-los ao máximo, com exceção de Bubbles.

Eles até notaram que eu estava me afastando deles e tentaram fazer com que eu os perdoasse, afirmando que eu finalmente poderia treinar com as Powerpuff Girls, por exemplo. Bubbles não ficou surpresa com a resposta que dei, mas os outros ficaram.

**Eu: **Não quero. Obrigado.

**Blossom: **Mas você não ficava sempre pedindo pra treinar conosco?

**Eu: **No início, sim! Mas agora não quero mais.

O tempo passava, até que finalmente chegou meu aniversário de 6 anos, e o de 7 anos das meninas. Elas estavam conversando e se divertindo com os convidados naquela noite, enquanto abriam os presentes, mas não me importei muito (mesmo que não tenham trazido nada pra mim). Ninguém sabia, nem mesmo Bubbles, mas eu pretendia fugir de casa naquele dia.

Despertei de meus pensamentos quando notei Bubbles vindo em minha direção, carregando um embrulho.

**Bubbles: **Ei Bobby, eu não tive tempo de te entregar antes, mas gostaria de te dar isto como presente de aniversário. Eu sei que não é lá um presente grande, mas mesmo assim...

**Eu: **Não se preocupe, Bubbles, eu gostei assim mesmo!

Dei um sorriso pra ela, enquanto abraçava o caderno que ela havia me dado, o primeiro de minha vida, que usei como diário. Também aproveitei para dar o presente dela, que era um ursinho teddy.

**Bubbles: ***animada* Ah, obrigada, Bobby!

Bubbles me deu um beijo no rosto, antes de ir receber o resto dos convidados junto com suas irmãs. Me sentia mal por deixá-la, mas não poderia voltar atrás em minha decisão de fugir de casa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

Como a festa estava cheia de adultos, não fiquei surpreso ao ver todo mundo meio bêbado depois de algum tempo. Era a hora perfeita pra fugir. Fui para o quarto, peguei minhas coisas já preparadas e saí voando pela janela.

Eu achava que seria tarde quando dessem por minha falta, mas haviam descoberto mais cedo do que eu esperava. Tive certeza disso quando, perto da saída da floresta do Fuzzy, fui impedido de ir adiante por Bubbles.

**Eu: **Bubbles...

**Bubbles: ***cara de choro* Bobby, por que você está fugindo? Por favor, não faça isso!

**Eu: **Lamento, Bubbles, mas não posso continuar mais em Townsville. As poucas pessoas que me conhecem não gostam de mim, e a maioria nem faz ideia de quem eu sou porque estou sempre na sombra das Powerpuff Girls. Você é a única única amiga que eu tenho, mas eu preciso achar meu propósito!

**Bubbles: **Mas eu não quero que você vá embora, Bobby!

Bubbles me abraçou forte, como se com esse gesto quisesse me manter em Townsville. Mas eu estava decidido, então a afastei de leve.

**Eu: **Não irei embora pra sempre, Bubbles, eu prometo que voltarei um dia.

Apesar de continuar triste com minha partida, Bubbles ficou feliz por saber que eu voltaria.

**Bubbles: **Eu irei esperar...

Pro meu espanto, Bubbles me deu um selinho, me pegando de surpresa. Como não éramos irmãos de sangue, nem ela, nem eu vimos problema.

**Bubbles: **... mas é bom você cumprir sua promessa! *olhando pra trás* Melhor você ir, minhas irmãs estão vindo pra cá.

Concordei e saí voando, bem a tempo de ouvir Bubbles falando para as irmãs, quando elas perguntaram por mim, que não tinha me encontrado. Achei que havia finalmente conseguido fugir de Townsville, mas em poucos minutos fui impedido novamente de vez, por Blossom e Buttercup.

Pelo jeito, a mentira de Bubbles não as tinha segurado por muito tempo.

**Buttercup: **Finalmente! Achei que não conseguiríamos te alcançar!

**Blossom: ***cruzando os braços, séria* Vamos voltar agora pra Townsville, Bobby!

**Eu: ***igualmente sério* Você pode ser a líder das Powerpuff Girls, Blossom, mas não manda em mim.

**Buttercup: **Se não conseguimos te trazer de volta pra Townsville pacificamente, terá que ser na marra!

Abri um sorriso maquiavélico. Então elas pretendiam usar a força pra me fazer voltar, não é? Mas não seria fácil... pra elas.

**Eu: ***posição de batalha* Quero ver tentar!

Era óbvio que elas não esperavam que eu tivesse coragem pra enfrentá-las, pois não sabiam de meus treinos noturnos com Bubbles.

**Blossom: ***sorriso debochado* Ah Bobby, para com isso! São dois contra um, você não tem a menor chance!

**Eu: **Talvez eu esteja em desvantagem em número, mas conheço todos os seus golpes, enquanto que vocês não conhecem os meu. *sorriso maroto* E sabem por que recusei a oferta de treinamento? Porque durante esse tempo todo, treinei secretamente no simulador.

As meninas ficaram espantadas com isso, mas nenhum de nós recuou. Eu não queria lutar, mas se quisesse sair de Townsville não tinha escolha.

Buttercup começou o ataque, tentando me acertar com sua força bruta, mas eu era ágil e desviei de todos eles com pouca dificuldade. Também não tive problemas com Blossom, que me atacou logo depois.

**Eu: ***sem baixar a guarda* Por que querem que eu volte, afinal? Vocês nunca me deram atenção! Hoje, por exemplo, completei 6 anos, ao mesmo tempo que vocês completaram 7 anos, e o ÚNICO presente que ganhei foi um CADERNO!

**Buttercup: ***surpresa* Seu aniversário era hoje? Achei que era amanhã!

**Eu: **QUE DIFERENÇA FAZ SE ERA HOJE OU AMANHÃ? DE QUALQUER JEITO, VOCÊS NÃO IAM ME DAR PRESENTE NENHUM!

**Blossom: ***indignada* E isso lá é motivo pra fugir de casa?

**Eu: ***mais calmo* Eu não te devo satisfações do que faço, Blossom! Nós não temos parentesco!

Com a cara espantada delas, tirei algo de minha trouxa e joguei na frente delas: o exame de DNA que Bubbles e eu havíamos feito.

**Eu: **Eu não quero lutar, mas se vão continuar me impedindo de sair de Townsville, lutarei com tudo que tenho.

Blossom não se afetou com minhas palavras e usou seu poder especial, bafo gelado, me deixando congelado do pescoço pra baixo. Infelizmente, para ela, eu tinha dois poderes especiais, e um deles derretia gelo facilmente: o poder do fogo.

Fiz poder correr pelo meu corpo todo e derreti o gelo, me libertando. E se as meninas já estavam chocadas, ficaram mais ainda quando usei meu outro poder especial. Podia controlar as árvores, e como estávamos numa floresta, a vantagem era minha: fiz raízes saírem do chão e enrolar-se nas meninas como se fossem cobras, esmagando-as.

**Eu: **Eu poderia lutar com vocês até matar, mas Bubbles não ia gostar que eu fizesse isso.

Fiz as árvores soltarem-nas, e ambas caíram no chão, feridas. Foi a oportunidade que encontrei pra sair voando em grande velocidade, só parando quando já estava fora de Townsville.

Era o início de uma nova vida pra mim.

* * *

><p>Este foi o segundo capítulo, e quero, no mínimo, uma review antes do próximo. Só pra avisar, as Powerpunk Girls irão aparecer na fic, e gostaria também que sugerissem com quem o Bobby deveria ficar.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Obs: estava inspirada nessa fic e decidi continuar, mesmo sem ter recebido uma review. Espero receber pelo menos uma, viu?

Obs 2: Eu sei que Viletown fica numa dimensão do outro lado do espelho, mas decidi mudar isso na história.

**Capítulo 3.**

**Viletown, 1994**

* * *

><p>Quando eu saí de Townsville, confesso que fiquei com um pouco de medo. Não fazia a menor ideia de pra onde poderia ir, mas precisava me decidir logo, pois a comida que levava numa trouxa não duraria para sempre.<p>

Durante os treinos que tínhamos, Bubbles e eu sempre conversávamos, e lembrei que, uma vez, ela havia me contado de uma cidade pra onde a família havia se mudado uma vez: Citysville ou algo do tipo. Poderia ficar lá por uns dias antes de seguir viagem, mas só por uns dias, pois Bubbles falava também que o local era horrível e eu acreditava nela.

Felizmente, consegui achar a dita cidade e fiquei hospedado num apartamento por uns dias, até comprar comida e outros mantimentos pra viagem. Depois, segui em frente (principalmente porque o pessoal da cidade me olhava torto só por eu estar voando).

Com a ajuda de um mapa que havia comprado em Citysville, pude seguir um trajeto até a cidade onde pretendia ir: Viletown. De acordo com Bubbles, era uma cidade que, apesar de ter mais herois do que Townsville, sofria muito por causa de três vilãs incrivelmente fortes.

Talvez eu pudesse ajudá-los!

**Grito: **CORRAM! SÃO AS POWERPUNK GIRLS!

Foi a primeira coisa que ouvi ao chegar em Viletown. Olhei na direção contrária a que as pessoas estavam correndo e fiquei espantado: as tais Powerpunk Girls eram quase idênticas fisicamente às minhas irmãs, mas eram mais fortes do que elas.

Não era uma surpresa a cidade precisar de ajuda.

**Garota ruiva: ***risada malvada* ISSO MESMO! CORRAM, SE ESCONDAM... E TORÇAM PRA NÃO ENCONTRARMOS VOCÊS!

Enquanto as pessoas continuavam correndo, eu observava do chão toda a destruição que elas realizavam e fiquei pensando no que poderia fazer. Em minha batalha contra Blossom e Buttercup para fugir de Townsville, consegui lutar contra as duas, mas estava inseguro em lutar sozinho contra as tais Powerpunk Girls. Principalmente porque, além de serem mais fortes do que Blossom e Buttercup, eram três, e não duas.

Infelizmente, não tive escolha, principalmente quando a garota loira me viu e voou rapidamente em minha direção, antes de me agarrar pela camisa e me arrastar junto com ela quando voltava a voar.

**Garota loira: ***sorriso malvado* Olhem só o que eu encontrei, garotas: um garoto pra gente "brincar".

Na hora que ela me agarrou pela roupa, tinha sido pego de surpresa e fiquei assustado. Mas quando a surpresa passou, fiquei sério e zangado.

**Eu: **Me LARGA!

Movido pela adrenalina, acertei um murro na garota loira. Não foi forte para machucá-la seriamente, mas forte o bastante pra ela me soltar e formar uma cratera no chão quando caiu.

**Garota morena: ***chocada* Mas o que foi que... *zangada* Quem é você, afinal? Porque já deu pra ver que você não é um garoto comum!

**Garota ruiva: ***sarcasmo* É óbvio que ele não é, Brute. Só o fato dele estar voando já prova isso. *sorriso malvado* Deve ser uma das péssimas criações do Jomo Momo, como os extintos Rowdyright Boys. *posição de batalha* E se é uma criação dele, só tem um jeito de detê-lo.

Fiquei em posição de batalha também e nós três começamos a lutar: as duas contra mim. Tinha que confessar: era mais complicado do que quando lutei contra Blossom e Buttercup, principalmente quando a loira juntou-se a elas.

Não demorou muito e logo comecei a perder forças, além de ficar machucado, tanto que não consegui impedir quando a tal de Brute me agarrou pelas costas.

**Brute: **Quer fazer as honras, Brat?

**Brat: **Com certeza!

A loira, chamada Brat, aproximou-se de mim e... me tascou um beijo na bochecha! Que tipo de inimigo faz isso com outro inimigo? Claro que as Powerpuff Girls haviam feito isso com os Rowdyruff Boys na primeira aparição deles, como uma forma de derrotá-los, e eles acabaram explodindo. Mas isso não funcionava comigo.

E, pelo jeito, as tais Powerpunk Girls também haviam reparado.

**Garota ruiva: ***confusa* Ué, não deu certo?

**Brute: **Ele deve ser mais resistente, Berserk! Por que vocês duas não fazem ao mesmo tempo?

Antes que elas tivessem essa chance, usei o resto de minhas forças e produzi uma luz tão forte que as cegou, oportunidade que tive pra tentar escapar. Não pude ir muito longe, principalmente porque estava muito ferido, mas pelo menos havia conseguido despistá-las.

**Eu: ***sentado em posição fetal atrás de um muro* Ufa, que alívio!

**Voz: **Ei garoto, o que está fazendo aí?

Levantei o rosto para o dono da voz: era um chipanzé muito parecido com Mojo Jojo, mas possuía algumas diferenças. Mas a maior delas era sua personalidade, caso contrário, teria me atacado assim que me viu.

**Eu: **Quem é você?

**Chipanzé: **Me chamo Jomo Momo.

Reconheci o nome: as Powerpunk Girls o haviam citado durante a batalha, achando que eu era uma criação dele.

**Jomo Momo: **Como se chama?

**Eu: **Meu nome é Bobby.

**Jomo Momo: **Bobby, hein? Muito prazer! Assisti a luta de agora a pouco que você teve com as Powerpunk Girls. Era você, não é?

Concordei com a cabeça.

**Jomo Momo: **Mais um pouco e você teria vencido. Os únicos que chegaram mais perto de derrotá-las, além de você, foram os Rowdyright Boys. *chorando* Que saudades eu sinto deles...

Eu não me sentia confortável quando alguém chorava na minha frente, então tentei consolá-lo. E foi dessa forma que me tornei aprendiz de Jomo Momo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4.**

**Viletown, 1998**

* * *

><p>Durante os 4 anos de treinamento que tive com Jomo Momo, não só aprendi muita coisa, mas também percebi que o treinamento era muito duro. Jomo Momo podia não ser muito forte, mas era durão quando se tratava de treinamento.<p>

Eu não era o único aluno que Jomo Momo tinha. Os outros se chamavam Benny, Betty e Blaster. Haviam sido criados por cientistas de Viletown e estes resolveram mandá-los para treinar com Jomo Momo na mesma época que eu. Tanto que o próprio nos chamava de Rowdyright Kids, em homenagem a suas antigas criações que foram destruídas pelas Powerpunk Girls.

Benny era o mais velho de todos nós. Ele tinha cabelos vermelhos no estilo "Edward Cullen", razão para que até as Powerpunk Girls babassem por ele quando lutávamos, e seus olhos eram rosa como os de minha irmã Blossom.

Betty tinha cabelos azul-escuros lisos e escorridos até a cintura, além de olhos verdes. Era uma garota muito gentil e agradável, mas uma fera nas batalhas, tanto que me lembrava a Bubbles.

E Blaster tinha cabelos verde-escuros e espetados pra frente, além de olhos verdes. Como Jomo Momo, era obsecado por mecânica e por robôs, tanto que o ajudava em suas criações quando não estava treinando.

Com tudo isso, esqueci de dizer como me pareçia fisicamente. Pois muito bem: meus cabelos eram cabelos castanhos com uma franja lateral e, depois que os deixei crescer um pouco, comecei a prendê-los num rabo baixo (na verdade, uso esse penteado até hoje). Meus olhos eram amarelos, por incrível que pareça, mas eu nem ligava muito.

Nossas roupas usuais nos treinos eram uma camisa cavada, um bermudão azul-escuro e sandálias pretas com velcro. A única diferença entre nós eram as faixas que usávamos amarradas na cintura: a minha era amarela, a do Benny era vermelha (na verdade, era pra ser rosa, mas ele fez um chilique tão grande que Jomo Momo resolveu trocar), a da Betty era azul e a do Blaster era verde.

Mas apesar de todo nosso treinamento, não era sempre que vencíamos as Powerpunk Girls. Elas ficavam cada vez mais fortes e nossas batalhas sempre foram equilibradas, ou seja, elas ganhavam e nós perdíamos ou nós ganhávamos e elas perdiam.

Tanto que foi numa festa da vitória que Betty pediu pra falar comigo em particular.

**Eu: ***surpreso* Agora? Mas a festa só começou!

**Betty: **Eu sei, mas é importante!

Preocupado, a segui pra fora da casa. Mais precisamente, fomos à um morro, onde se tinha uma bela vista de Viletown, na minha opinião. Estava maravilhado com a vista, mas também curioso sobre o assunto que Betty queria falar comigo.

**Eu: **E então? Qual era o assunto importante?

Betty virou-se e, para minha surpresa, estava com um rosto sereno e tímido. Não consegui deixar de corar, pois ela ficava muito bonita daquele jeito.

**Betty: ***sem jeito* Bobby, eu... Já faz 4 anos que você, eu e os outros treinamos juntos e, bem... acho que... acho que estou apaixonada por um colega de equipe.

**Eu:** *sorriso* Isso é muito bom, Betty! *confuso* Mas por que está contando isso pra mim?

**Betty: **É que... estou apaixonada por você, Bobby!

Se estava corado antes, então fiquei vermelho como um pimentão logo depois. Eu não ficava assim desde que Bubbles tinha roubado meu primeiro beijo, aos 6 anos.

**Eu: ***sem graça* Acho que... também estou, Betty.

Betty sorriu e se aproximou de mim, fechando os olhos. Foi aí que entendi: ela iria me beijar. Fechei os olhos também, mas, antes que tivessemos a oportunidade de trocar um beijo, apareceu no morro quem menos esperávamos: as Powerpunk Girls.

**Berserk: ***sorriso debochado* Ora, ora. Estamos interrompendo o casal apaixonado?

**Betty: ***olhar zangado* Deixem-nos em paz!

**Brat: ***girando os olhos* Ora, garota, me poupe. Pode até ser namorada do Bobby, mas eu roubei o primeiro beijo dele há quatro anos atrás.

Arregalei os olhos ao ouvir aquilo, e não fui o único. Todos ali arregalaram os olhos, até as Powerpunk Girls.

**Brute: ***surpresa* Você fez isso? Quando?

**Eu: ***indignado* QUE BLASFÊMIA! O ÚNICO BEIJO QUE VOCÊ ME DEU FOI EM NOSSA PRIMEIRA BATALHA, E FOI NO ROSTO!

**Brute: ***dando de ombros* Até aí, não é novidade, já que estávamos presentes.

**Berserk: ***perdendo a paciência* NÓS VIEMOS AQUI PRA LUTAR OU PRA FICAR DISCUTINDO SOBRE BEIJOS?

Retomando o ponto principal, Betty e eu ficamos em posição de batalha. Seria difícil, já que éramos dois e elas, três.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5.**

Lutar com as Powerpunk Girls quando elas estavam em maior número não era fácil, mas Betty e eu não baixamos a guarda. Aproveitei pra mandar um sinal para Benny e Blaster, usando os lasers dos olhos, e torcia para que os dois vissem o sinal.

Felizmente, havia dado certo, pois quando Brute me agarrou por trás e Berserk ia me dar um golpe mortal, esta recebeu um soco de Blaster e aterrissou violentamente no chão.

**Betty: ***animada* Benny! Blaster!

**Benny: ***sorriso maroto* Sentiram saudades?

**Eu: **Não temos tempo pra conversas. Temos que vencer as Powerpunk Girls!

**Blaster: ***posição de batalha* Vamos nessa!

A batalha havia ficado mais fácil quando Benny e Blaster juntaram-se a nós, mas naquele mesmo dia, aconteceu um dos maiores sofrimentos da minha vida.

Estávamos tão confiantes na vitória que abaixamos a guarda sem querer. Eu, principalmente. Enquanto lutava com Brat, não notei que estava na mira do ataque mortal de Berserk. Quando percebi, já era tarde demais.

**Betty: **BOBBY, CUIDADO!

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido, como se fosse em câmera lenta: Berserk disparou o ataque e eu, claro, fui pego de surpresa. Mas não fui atingido... porque Betty entrou na minha frente e recebeu o ataque no meu lugar.

**Benny, Blaster e eu: **BETTY!

Betty aterrissou no chão ao receber o ataque e acabou formando uma cratera no chão. Vê-la ensanguentada e sem sentidos foi a pior coisa da minha vida.

**Benny: **BOBBY, LEVE A BETTY PRO JOMO MOMO! NÓS CUIDAMOS DAS POWERPUNK GIRLS!

Mesmo inseguro por deixar Benny e Blaster lutando sozinhos com as Powerpunk Girls, mas, mesmo assim, peguei Betty nos braços e voei o mais rápido que pude até o laboratório do Jomo Momo. Este, é claro, ficou espantado em ver Betty toda ensaguentada, mas agiu rápido e a levou para a "UTI do laboratório".

Eu fiquei esperando do lado de fora durante 5 horas, e Benny e Blaster juntaram-se a mim após voltarem da batalha contra as Powerpunk Girls.

**Blaster: ***preocupado* E então? Como a Betty está?

**Eu: ***chateado* Eu não sei. Jomo Momo está lá dentro com ela há 5 horas. Nunca pensei que diria isso, mas... estou com medo. É minha culpa a Betty estar nesse estado! Se eu tivesse prestado mais atenção...

**Benny: **Não é sua culpa, Bobby! As Powerpunk Girls que são umas cretinas!

**Blaster: **E depois, você sabe que a Betty faria qualquer coisa por nós, assim como faríamos por ela!

O papo foi interrompido quando Jomo Momo saiu da UTI. Pela cara dele, boas notícias não eram. E, realmente, não foram.

**Eu: **Jomo Momo? Como a Betty está?

**Jomo Momo: ***cabeça baixa* Lamento Bobby, meninos, mas... ela não resistiu.

O desespero tomou conta de nós, tanto que invadimos a UTI... só pra ver uma Betty sem vida deitada na cama, ainda de olhos abertos. Todos nós começamos a chorar, assim como Jomo Momo, que consolava Blaster.

Enterrá-la foi a coisa mais difícil que fizemos. O caixão dela era tão pequeno... Até hoje sinto saudades da Betty. Mas nem eu, nem Benny e Blaster nos sentimos culpados pelo que aconteceu. Sabíamos que a Betty não ia gostar de nos ver assim.

E foi isso que nos deu forças pra seguir adiante.

* * *

><p>Esse capítulo ficou meio curtinho, mas estava sem ideias. Espero receber comentários.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6.**

**Viletown, 2000**

* * *

><p>2 anos haviam se passado desde a morte de Betty, e os rapazes e eu tentamos levar a vida adiante. Aos 12 anos, terminamos nosso treinamento (sendo 6 anos de treinamento no total) e Jomo Momo achou que estava na hora de sermos úteis como heróis em outra cidade, já que as Powerpunk Girls finalmente haviam sido derrotadas.<p>

Mas não foi fácil decidir pra onde iríamos.

**Benny: **Que tal irmos para Citysville?

**Blaster: ***cara de nojo* Está maluco? Aquele lugar é horrível!

Eu não estava participando da conversa. Naquele momento, qualquer lugar estava bom pra mim...

**Blaster: **Townsville?

... menos Townsville.

**Eu: ***assustado* V-você disse Townsville, Blaster?

**Benny: **Sim, ele disse. Por que está com essa cara?

Mesmo depois de 6 anos, ainda tinha receio em voltar para Townsville, pois Blossom e Buttercup com certeza não haviam esquecido da derrota humilhante que eu fiz elas passarem. Por outro lado, havia prometido para Bubbles que retornaria para Townsville.

Estava na hora de cumprir minha promessa.

**Blaster: ***preocupado* Bobby, está tudo bem?

**Eu: ***disfarçando* Huh? Sim, está. Mas antes de irmos para Townsville, eu preciso fazer uma ligação.

Os rapazes deram de ombros, enquanto eu voava para o telefone. Só esperava que o número ainda fosse o mesmo.

**Voz: **Alô?

Congelei na hora: era Blossom! Com a voz um pouco diferente, mas ainda era a Blossom.

**Eu: ***apertando o nariz pra disfarçar a voz* A Bubbles está?

**Blossom: **Está. Quem gostaria de falar?

Agora eu estava encrencado. Se dissesse meu nome, Blossom saberia que era eu no telefone... o que eu não queria que soubesse. Felizmente, me veio uma ideia.

**Eu: **Mitch Michelson.

Silêncio.

**Blossom: ***desconfiada* Sua voz está um pouco esquisita!

**Eu: ***pensando rápido* É que eu estava... mexendo com gás hélio. Vai ter uma festa de um parente meu, com todo mundo enchendo os balões e...

**Blossom:** Já entendi. Só um instante que eu vou chamar a Bubbles.

Enquanto esperava, percebi que Benny e Blaster me olhavam, confusos.

**Blaster: **Deu pra mentir no telefone agora? Por que disfarçou a voz? E quem é Bubbles?

**Eu: **Depois eu explico, tá legal?

**Bubbles: ***atendendo o telefone* Mitch?

**Eu: ***respirando fundo* Sou eu, Bubbles: Bobby. Só não fala em voz alta!

Silêncio... pelo menos até Bubbles gritar tão alto a ponto de Benny e Blaster ouvirem também.

**Bubbles: ***empolgada* EU NÃO ACREDITO! FINALMENTE VOCÊ ESTÁ FALANDO COMIGO!

**Eu: ***sem graça* Não precisa gritar, Bubbles! As suas irmãs e o Professor não estão aí com você, estão?

**Bubbles: ***mais calma* Não, eles estão vendo TV na sala. Podemos conversar tranquilos, Bobby.

**Eu: **Que bom.

**Bubbles: **Mas me diga: qual o motivo da ligação? Normalmente conversamos por carta!

Pra quem não entendeu, eu explico: Bubbles e eu mandávamos cartas um para o outro através de Roy, a falecida águia de Jomo Momo (ela faleceu em 1999). Era o único jeito de falar com ela, já que não poderiam saber meu endereço, ou viriam atrás de mim.

**Eu: **É que eu estou indo cumprir a promessa que fiz pra você e...

**Bubbles: **VOCÊ ESTÁ VOLTANDO PARA TOWNSVILLE?

Nem é preciso dizer que Benny e Blaster ouviram o grito pelo telefone.

**Eu: **Pois é. E eu já disse que não precisa gritar, Bubbles!

**Bubbles: **Desculpe.

Conversamos por alguns minutos, até eu desligar o telefone e avisar os rapazes que poderíamos partir. É claro que eles me bombardearam de perguntas no caminho e eu respondi a algumas delas.

**Benny: **Então a tal de Bubbles é sua irmã? Porque, pelos gritos, parecia ser sua namorada!

**Eu: ***corado* Não somos irmãos de sangue. E ela não é minha namorada!

**Blaster: **Então você morava em Townsville antes de ir treinar com Jomo Momo? Por que deixou a cidade?

**Eu: **É uma longa história, envolvendo meu passado. De qualquer forma, está na hora de enfrentá-lo! PREPARE-SE, TOWNSVILLE!

Foi a última coisa que berrei, antes de voarmos em grande velocidade ao nosso destino.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7.**

**Townsville, 2000**

* * *

><p>Era muito esquisito voltar para Townsville depois de tanto tempo, mas as coisas não pareciam ter mudado tanto desde que eu tinha partido, 6 anos atrás.<p>

**Benny:** *olhos brilhando* Essa cidade que é Townsville? É uma cidade linda!

**Eu: **Sim, ela é... menos quando algum vilão resolve atacá-la.

**Blaster: **Tem muitos vilões aqui?

**Eu: **Tem. Mais do que em Viletown. Mas não são tão fortes quanto as Powerpunk Girls.

**Benny: **E você era o heroi de Townsville?

Durante o tempo que fiquei em silêncio, foi óbvio que eles pensaram que tinham me magoado. Então resolvi responder antes que tirassem conclusões precipitadas.

**Eu: **Eu queria ter sido. Mas estava sempre na sombra das minhas irmãs, as Powerpuff Girls, mesmo não tendo nenhum parentesco com elas.

**Benny: **Bem, agora você tem essa chance!

**Blaster: ***notando algo* Ahn... Bobby, você disse que vilões costumam atacar Townsville, certo?

**Eu: **Certo.

**Blaster: ***apontando assustado* Isso inclui aquilo?

Notei que os dois estavam muito assustados, e eu não estava surpreso com isso: não haviam monstros gigantes em Viletown. Mas a cara deles passou de assustada para surpresa quando três raios coloridos surgiram do nada e começaram a lutar contra o monstro.

Soube logo que eram as Powerpuff Girls. Um pouco mais velhas, mas ainda eram elas.

**Benny: **Elas são as Powerpuff Girls?

**Eu: **Sim.

**Benny: **Elas são gatinhas...

**Blaster: **... e parecem estar com problemas.

Concordei na hora. Buttercup estava dentro da boca do monstro, segurando-a pra não ser mordida (foi mal, não soube descrever bem essa cena), enquanto que Bubbles e Blossom haviam sido atingidas pela cauda do monstro e caído no chão, desmaiadas.

**Blaster: **Eu vou ajudar a verdinha. Vocês tiram as outras de lá antes que sejam atingidas.

Benny e eu concordamos, antes de voarmos na direção de Blossom e Bubbles e as tirarmos do local segundos antes do monstro cair no chão. Soube logo que Buttercup e Blaster tinham dado um jeito nele.

**Buttercup: **Não sei quem você é... mas obrigada pela ajuda, garoto!

**Blaster: **Não foi nada.

Os dois só notaram a minha presença e a do Benny quando nos aproximamos, ainda carregando Bubbles e Blossom. Quando me viu, Buttercup me olhou desconfiada, mas se tivesse me reconhecido, tenho certeza de que teria dito.

Me perguntava se com Blossom e Bubbles seria a mesma coisa.

**Blossom: ***acordando, confusa* O que aconteceu? Nós ganhamos?

**Buttercup: **Não. Você e a Bubbles desmaiaram e esses garotos nos ajudaram.

Benny colocou Blossom no chão e até lhe deu uma piscadela.

**Blossom: ***levemente corada* E vocês são...

**Benny: **Somos os Rowdyright Boys.

Depois da morte da Betty, mudamos o nome do grupo e adotamos de vez o nome das antigas criações do Jomo Momo.

**Buttercup: **Nunca ouvi falar de vocês!

**Blaster: **É porque somos de outra cidade e acabamos de chegar.

**Bubbles: ***acordando, um pouco tonta* O que... o que houve?

**Eu: ***sorriso leve* Oi?

Quando a Bubbles arregalou os olhos, fiquei preocupado, achando que ela gritaria de pavor por eu estar com ela nos braços. De fato, ela gritou, mas não foi de pavor.

**Bubbles: **BOBBY, VOCÊ VOLTOU MESMO!

Bubbles me deu um abraço esmagador, me fazendo ficar quase sem ar e até um pouco corado. Ao olhar pro resto do pessoal, notei que os rapazes estavam me olhando com sorrisos marotos no rosto e as garotas me olhavam com os olhos arregalados.

**Blossom: ***chocada* B-Bobby? Você... é Bobby Utônium?

**Eu: ***sério* Sou.

**Buttercup: ***igualmente séria* Sabia que tinha algo de familiar nele. Nos deve uma revanche, sabia?

**Eu: ***zangado* Eu não devo nada!

**Blaster: ***cochichando com Bubbles* Que revanche é essa?

**Bubbles: ***no mesmo tom* Minhas irmãs lutaram com o Bobby 6 anos atrás pra tentar impedí-lo de ir embora de Townsville... e falharam.

Apesar de estar ouvindo tudo, estava mais concentrado em fazer "batalha de olhar gelado" com Blossom e Buttercup. Pelo jeito, o conflito havia retornado.


	8. Chapter 8

OBS: Esse capítulo é narrado por Bubbles.

**Capítulo 8.**

**Bubbles P.O.V.**

Meu nome é Bubbles. Bubbles Utônium. Atualmente tenho 24 anos, sou casada (embora não tenha mudado meu sobrenome) e estou grávida do meu primeiro filho.

Desde pequena, sempre gostei do Bobby. Mais precisamente, desde o nascimento dele. Mas tinha medo de contar o que sentia a ele. Não só porque era tímida, mas também porque achava que éramos parentes.

Depois que descobri que o Bobby treinava escondido, ficamos mais próximos e eu até o ajudava nos treinos. Estava preocupada com meus sentimentos em relação a ele, mas quase vibrei quando descobri que não tínhamos ligação de sangue.

Quanto ao Bobby, ele parou de tentar chamar a atenção da família e foi ficando cada vez mais distante deles. Os outros até tentaram recuperar o perdão deles, dizendo que ele finalmente poderia treinar conosco, tanto que eu fiquei indignada com isso.

É como se eles estivessem tentando comprar o perdão do Bobby! Não foi uma surpresa quando ele fugiu de casa no dia do nosso aniversário!

Fui atrás dele, tentando trazê-lo de volta, pois o amava muito e não queria que ele me deixasse. Quando ele explicou o porquê de estar indo embora e me prometeu que voltaria algum dia, o deixei ir... logo depois de eu o beijar.

Havia sido apenas um selinho, mas foi o meu primeiro beijo e também o primeiro dele.

Quando minhas irmãs foram até mim e me perguntaram pra onde o Bobby tinha ido, eu menti e disse que não o tinha encontrado. Mas a mentira não colou muito tempo e elas seguiram em frente.

Só nos encontramos de novo em casa e confesso que fiquei surpresa ao notar o aspecto delas: parecia que tinham enfrentado todos os vilões de Townsville ao mesmo tempo.

**Professor: ***espantado* O QUE ACONTECEU COM VOCÊS?

**Blossom: ***apoiada em Buttercup* Nós achamos o Bobby e tentamos trazê-lo de volta. Como ele recusou, ameaçamos trazê-lo a força, mas ele não se intimidou, nós lutamos... e perdemos.

**Professor: ***chocado* Ele venceu vocês? Mas como? Ele nunca lutou antes!

**Buttercup: **Parece que ele andou treinando escondido no simulador. E sabia de todos os nossos golpes. *cerrando os punhos* Quando eu o encontrá-lo, eu O ESGANO!

**Eu: **Bem feito.

**Blossom: ***espantada* Como é?

**Eu: ***cruzando os braços, séria* Se tivessem dado mais atenção ao Bobby e o tratado como um membro da família desde o início, talvez ele não tivesse fugido e vocês não estariam nesse estado.

Eu saí dali antes que falassem alguma coisa, mas estava preocupada com o Bobby. Buttercup nunca voltava atrás em suas ameaças, e eu não duvidava que ela fosse cumprir essa.

Só havia recebido uma carta do Bobby depois que ele havia partido há um ano. Ele havia mandado através de uma águia chamada Roy. Quando Bobby contou que estava treinando em outra cidade com Jomo Momo, logo soube onde ele estava, embora eu não tenha comentado com ninguém: Viletown.

Minhas irmãs e eu já havíamos parado em Viletown uma vez e trocamos de lugar com as Powerpunk Girls sem querer. Elas quase destruíram Townsville, mas conseguimos vencê-las com a ajuda do Jomo Momo.

Voltando à história, Bobby também contava na carta que ele não era o único aluno de Jomo Momo. Também tinha uns tais de Benny, Blaster e Betty, esta assassinada em 1998 pelas Powerpunk Girls.

Depois de 6 anos, recebi uma ligação dele, avisando que voltaria para Townsville. Não contei para minhas irmãs sobre a volta dele, mas estava feliz que ele finalmente voltaria. E veio com a equipe dele que, se não estou enganada, se chamava os Rowdyright Boys.

Como eu esperava, Blossom e Buttercup ainda não haviam esquecido a derrota humilhante que haviam tido para Bobby, e a batalha de olhar gelado comprovava isso. A única coisa que eu podia fazer era impedir que se matassem, ficando entre Bobby e minhas irmãs.

**Eu: ***olhando mortalmente para os três* Já está na hora de vocês acabarem com essa história de vingança de uma vez. Ninguém aqui é vilão, estamos do mesmo lado, e é melhor aceitarem isso. Por bem ou por mal. EU FUI BEM CLARA?

Eu normalmente era uma garota tranquila, então ninguém esperava isso de mim. Principalmente o Bobby, que raramente via esse meu lado. Mesmo assim, todos concordaram, um pouco assustados.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9.**

**Townsville, 2006**

* * *

><p>Foi complicado para Blossom, Buttercup e eu aprendermos a nos dar bem e trabalhar juntos, principalmente porque Blossom era mandona até fora das lutas e eu não gostava nem um pouco de obedecê-la. Ela achava que era quem? Minha mãe?<p>

Mas, depois de 6 anos, nós três conseguimos nos suportar, pelo menos.

Por falar na Blossom, ela começou a namorar o Benny em 2002 e, atualmente, são noivos. O mesmo digo de Blaster e Buttercup, embora os dois também vivam competindo sobre "quem dá mais socos num vilão".

Só o meu relacionamento com Bubbles é que estava meio lento... se é que tínhamos relacionamento. Eu sabia que ela gostava de mim, e eu também gostava dela, mas nenhum de nós assumia.

Principalmente eu, que tinha o apoio dos meus amigos.

**Benny:** Esse "chove não molha" está irritando até a mim, Bobby. Você gosta dela, e ela gosta de você. Assumam de uma vez!

**Eu: **Eu sei que somos correspondidos um pelo outro, mas... eu tenho medo.

**Blaster: ***chocado* CUMÉ? MEDO?

**Eu: **Eu sofri muito por causa da Betty, e não quero sofrer por causa da Bubbles.

**Benny: **Bom, é melhor ter amado e perdido do que nunca ter amado.

**Blaster: ***recuando um pouco* Seu jeito filosófico me assusta ás vezes, sabia?

**Eu: **Eu concordo, mas é uma boa filosofia. Vou seguí-la, Benny, com certeza.

E eu teria feito aquilo se a linha especial não tivesse tocado. Havíamos ganhado uma depois do prefeito nos conhecer, mesmo que não morássemos com as Powerpuff Girls.

**Benny: **Alô, prefeito? Ah... desculpe, Buttercup. Huh? A Bubbles? Não, ela não está aqui não!

Blaster e eu ficamos ao lado de Benny, ouvindo a conversa dele com Buttercup. Pela cara dele, devia ser algo sério.

**Benny: **Não, acho o Bobby não saiu hoje.

Por que a Buttercup estava perguntando sobre mim?

**Benny: **Tá, eu pergunto a ele. Tchau. *desligando o telefone* Ei Bobby, você saiu com a Bubbles hoje?

**Eu: ***surpreso* Eu sequer vi a Bubbles hoje! Por que está perguntando?

**Benny: **A Buttercup disse que ela saiu hoje de manhã e só deixou um bilhete dizendo que estaria com você. Mas ela não voltou até agora, e são 10 horas da noite.

**Blaster: **Não é melhor irmos atrás dela?

**Benny: ***indignado* Tá doido? Nós nem sabemos onde ela está!

**Blaster: **Não, mas eu posso saber a direção em que ela está.

Logo soube que ele se referia ao seu poder especial: podia sentir a presença das pessoas, por isso que ninguém o pegou com a guarda baixa desde que o conheci.

**Blaster: ***apontando* Bubbles está pra...

Nem deixei ele terminar: atravessei a parede da casa, voando.

**Blaster: **... lá.

**Benny: ***irritado* NA PRÓXIMA VEZ, USE A PORTA!

Depois disso, ambos me seguiram.

Se não estava enganado, naquela direção moravam três vilões que, embora eu não tenha enfrentado muito, os conhecia muito bem: os Rowdyruff Boys. A chance deles estarem com Bubbles era muito grande.

Ao chegarmos, fiquei chocado com a cena: Bubbles estava amarrada e amordaçada dentro de uma câmara vazia, e nem sua visão de raio laser conseguia dar um jeito nisso.

**Brick: **Demoraram mais do que o previsto, sabiam?

**Butch: **Aposto que as irmãs da Bubbles demoraram pra sacar que ela não havia ido se encontrar com o namorado.

**Eu: ***fazendo duas bolas de fogo* SOLTEM A BUBBLES!

**Boomer: **Só se nos derrotarem, o que não será tão fácil, já que temos um ano a mais de experiência do que vocês.

**Blaster: ***posição de ataque* Ah é? Então provem!

Benny lutou com Brick, Blaster com Butch e eu com Boomer. Os três tinham praticamente a mesma força que nós, então a luta estava equilibrada.

**Brick: ***apertando um botão* Hora de agilizar as coisas.

No momento que ele apertou o botão, eu fiquei confuso pois, aparentemente, nada havia acontecido. Mas o que o botão havia feito fora encher a câmara em que Bubbles estava de água, tanto que eu só reparei quando a loira já estava totalmente submersa.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10.**

**Eu: ***em pânico* NÃO! BUBBLES!

Tentei correr até ela, mas os Rowdyruff Boys ficaram na minha frente.

**Brick: **Aonde você pensa que vai?

**Eu: **SAIAM DA MINHA FRENTE!

A adrenalina realmente mexia com as pessoas... e a raiva também. Tanto que ela fez com que eu desse um ataque incrivelmente poderoso contra os Rowdyruff Boys e eles caíssem no chão. Por isso, não conseguiram me impedir de quebrar o vidro da câmara e tirar Bubbles de lá.

Entretanto, ela não estava respirando.

As lembranças da morte da Betty voltaram à minha mente e prometi pra mim mesmo: não perderia a Bubbles também. Tanto que a desamarrei, tirei a mordaça e tentei fazer uma respiração boca a boca. Como já tinha lido sobre isso enquanto era aluno do Jomo Momo, sabia o que fazer.

Os Rowdyruff Boys até tentaram me impedir, mas Benny e Blaster não deixaram, tanto que ficaram na minha frente e de Bubbles.

**Benny: **Nós somos seus adversários!

**Blaster: **E do jeito que estão machucados, não será difícil derrotá-lo.

Felizmente, a respiração havia dado certo e Bubbles voltou a respirar, ao mesmo tempo que recobrou os sentidos. Só fiquei meio sem graça, pois nossos lábios estavam juntos quando isso aconteceu.

**Bubbles: ***sorriso leve* Hê, hê... seu maroto!

Retribuí o sorriso, antes de ajudá-la a ficar de pé. Ao mesmo tempo, Benny e Blaster haviam derrotado os Rowdyruff Boys e os amarrado com uma corda banhada em elemento x (embora eu não faça a menor ideia de onde eles conseguiram isso).

No final, saímos voando dali e avisamos para Blossom e Buttercup que Bubbles estava bem.

**Benny: **Bobby, Blaster e eu estamos voltando pra casa. *sorriso maroto* Você acompanha Bubbles até a casa dela?

**Eu: ***corando* Ah... sim.

Benny e Blaster foram pra um lado e Bubbles e eu fomos para o outro.

**Bubbles: ***sem graça*Ahn... Bobby, eu tenho que te contar algo importante. Algo que queria ter te contado há 12 anos atrás.

**Eu: ***igualmente sem graça* Na verdade, Bubbles, eu também tenho algo importante pra te contar.

**Bubbles e eu: **Eu te amo!

Silêncio.

**Bubbles: ***chocada* I-isso é verdade?

**Eu: ***sorriso leve* Sim. Posso ter me interessado por outras, mas você foi, é e sempre será o meu primeiro amor.

Sem perceber, acabamos nos beijando na porta da casa da Bubbles, com as meninas e o Professor olhando. Claro que este não gostou muito da situação, pois ninguém havia contado pra ele que as meninas e eu não tínhamos ligação de sangue.

**Professor: ***indignado* Bubbles, você está louca? Beijando o próprio irmão?

**Bubbles: **Bobby não é meu irmão. É meu futuro marido.

Eu não havia dito nada, pois também estava surpreso. Mas, no final, acabamos nos tornando marido e mulher. Atualmente, eu tenho 23 anos e Bubbles, 24. E ela está grávida do nosso primeiro filho.

E tudo isso você conferiu aqui, no diário de Bobby Utônium.


End file.
